


Fall's reminiscence

by Blindsunshine



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Autumn, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindsunshine/pseuds/Blindsunshine
Summary: "There are so many complicated emotions inside you, which you always try to hide behind the mask you wear. I understand, more than anyone else, how much love and devotion your heart carries. I wanted that fire inside you to always burn so brightly. Like you shared happiness with all those around you, I wanted to share every untainted piece of myself with you, too. For its all you deserved and so much more."





	Fall's reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn is almost here and I'm already getting inspired! I see this season primarily as a reflection period, especially concerning the Mystic Messenger characters. Due to the game being released around that time, I always assumed the events of the game took place during summer. Meaning Autumn would be the aftermath, and a time of reflection for all of them
> 
> I should also note, while I do ship 707/V, here their relationship is only presented as platonic. And more of a father/son sort of thing. I hope you enjoy!

After the storms of which the summer endured, had bloomed the long-awaited beginnings of autumn. The maroon and tangerine mingled with the nippy air, as crispy, rusted leaves crumpled and stained the ground. Scattering across the concreate walkways in an array of warmth, and soothing colours. Sweeping them away would be a crime, for the very essence of autumn was embedded within those leaves, and the same would apply for all the nature that surrounded.

The deep green hills rolled off the golden, early afternoon rays of the sun. As the trees swayed along in bliss, the majestic oak firmly implanted across the muddy earth. With their trunks still, but granting allowance for their branches and leaves flow in a dance, as the wind carried them through the air.  

The world had become a picture-perfect paradise. Embedded within it, was the comfort of a new season, a new start, a new chapter.

❦

The smell of pumpkin spice accompanied the ravishing red of the two young gentlemen’s hair. Their locks blending with the reddish-tint that the atmosphere was painted in. They were bundled up, though, not too tight. The air was lukewarm with a small chill that nipped against the skin slightly, so the boys wore comfortable jackets with personalised scarfs. Saeyoung Choi wore checkers, while his doppelganger and twin, carried plain black.

_“Autumn’s beautiful, isn’t it?”_

Saeyoung took a breath, folding his arms against himself while using his hands to rub his forearms gently. His rimmed eyes casting themselves around the area. The hacker had guided the two of them to a quaint, small park not far from their home. Saeran begrudgingly joining him, as he eyed everything in sight scathingly.

_“It’s cold. Can’t we just go home?”_

He grumbled, hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he wore an expression of discord. Heavy footsteps following after his twins which lacked every ounce of enthusiasm.

Saeyoung felt the weight in his heart become heavier. Him and Saeran had been properly living with one another for three weeks now. Their rekindling experience had been harsh and difficult, and it had taken everything Saeyoung had to finally get through to his brother. Fortunately, he was currently seeking treatment, and any deadly and hostile feelings had faded. But it was one thing to save Saeran, when it came to mending their relationship all together, that was another lengthy thing entirely.

_“Come on silly, we’ve been cooped up in the house for weeks. It’s nice to get out and experience the fresh air!”_

He delivered cheerfully, despite the lingering worry which was festering inside him. It would just take time, that’s all. And to make up for all that lost time, they had a lot of experiences to catch up on, and Saeyoung wanted to let Saeran undergo everything he’d missed.

And suddenly, he got an urge.

_“C’mere!”_

He wrapped an arm around his twin’s neck, pulling him close against his chest. Taking his other hand and eagerly beginning to rustle his hair boyishly. The other squirmed in his arms, snapping protests as the taller red-head continued to nuggie him gently. After a short while, Saeran managed to escape, scurrying a few meters away, sending a threatening scowl his twins way as the other proceeded to chuckle.

_“… Stupid brother.”_

Saeran scoffed, but didn’t turn around in time for Saeyoung to miss the small grin creeping up on his face. And inside, he felt the reassurance wash over him, that so long as they had each other, everything would work out just fine.

❦

A vacant oak tree became their new friend, as they decided to take a rest and parch themselves against i.t back at the other with a sight confusion laced in his features.

_“What is it?”_

_“Just read it.”_

The hacker complied, nauseating anxiousness beginning to gnaw away inside him. But he opened it up, tearing the

The silent breeze wafted through their fluffy manes, rustling them with its gentle touch. Saeran had his eyes closed, while Saeyoung’s own orbs locked onto the near distance with peacefulness swirling within them.

It was a tranquil moment, as they both let the whistles of the wind and rustling of leaves pass between them. With the faint noises of footprints on the gravel and the idle chatter of the few people around them. The tweeting of the birds morphed the sounds into a sweet melody, as the hacker felt like he could stay here forever.

_“Do you still wanna go home, Saeran?”_

_“Well… I guess it isn’t so bad.”_

Saeyoung felt a smirk creep up his face. A successful mission.

 Knowing the dark place his brother had grown up in, he realised exposing him to the world around him was simple, yet incredibly meaningful. As children, Saeran had always felt mesmerised looking up at the sky, and he could understand why. It was bright, full of warmth, and there was so much space for complete freedom. Being enclosed in darkness all the time, both of them had felt trapped. Therefor,e Saeyoung couldn’t have been more thankful now, that they could live their own lives with their chains broken, and no longer holding them down.

_“Saeyoung.”_

He heard the soft mummer from his side, taking his eyes off the distant trees and setting them on his twin.

_“There’s something I’ve been meaning to give you, but I haven’t been able to find the right time.”_

His interest perked up further, fixing his posture as he sat upright at Saeran’s words.

_“Yes?”_

Suddenly, the other red-head dug into his jacket’s inner pocket. Feeling around for a moment before slowly emerging with what looked like an envelope. Slightly crumpled and creased, but still intact.

_“You need to… read this.”_

Were the only words he offered, as he carefully slid the paper into his twin’s hands. Saeyoung gazed

envelope away to reveal a similarly creased piece of paper with ink marked across Its face. And slowly, he began reading, breaking the words down bit by bit as he journeyed through its content.

❦

_Dear Saeyoung,_

_If you are reading this, then I can rest assure that you are safe and alright. But it also likely means, that I am no longer able to watch over you, and the RFA. By now, you probably know everything. Everything I had desperately tried to shelter you from. And there is nothing else I can say, except I am sorry…_

_I never wanted it to be this way. I made a lot of mistakes, I wasn’t strong enough to bear everything, as much as I tried. And maybe these decisions of mine weren’t the best… but anything was worth protecting you._

_Saeyoung, you are smart, compassionate and far too innocent for a world that contains so much darkness. I wanted you to bask in the small light of this place for as long as you could. I wanted the same for all of you. For Jumin, for Saeran, for the RFA, and… for her too._

_There are so many complicated emotions inside you, which you always try to hide behind the mask you wear. I understand, more than anyone else, how much love and devotion your heart carries. I wanted that fire inside you to always burn so brightly. Like you shared happiness with all those around you, I wanted to share every untainted piece of myself with you, too. For its all you deserved and so much more._

_I know you may hate me now, but that’s alright. Even if you hate me, I will never stop continuing to love you wholeheartedly. You are my rock, my student, my responsibility and like the son I never had. And nobody could replace the part of my heart which you occupy._

_Though I can no longer be there for you, I can leave you behind with some ease, knowing you have a family who will always love you. It is the least I can say now, as my words and this love are the only thing left of me._

_I hope you are happy Saeyoung, and I hope you will be for the rest of your life. Perhaps, if the gods can forgive my sins… we will meet again someday. Until then, I will watch over you from afar, always, just as I will always love you._

_Sincerely, Jihyun._

❦

What remained was but empty space, the letter containing nothing more but only what it was. And Saeyoung Choi knew what it was-

A final goodbye.

The boy wasn’t sure what to feel. Guilt and anguish fought against each other inside him, mingling together to create the worst sensation, regret. His wounds were healing, but they were still sore from his final encounter he had with his former mentor.

It was a day he frankly couldn’t remember much of. He recalled blood, lots of blood. Wicked smiles and lines of people in bizarre cloaks who were chanting fanatic things. He remembers MC’s face, laced with worry, and the tears in her eyes before he collapsed onto the ground and the world turned black. And then… the echo of a bullet, before everything remained silent.

Saeyoung was angry at the time, brimming with rage at everything that had occurred while he went years in his life, aimlessly not knowing the real truth. And he’d bounced all of that anger onto V, because of his lies, and the levels he went to in order keep them hidden.  

But that’s why, when he recalls back to that day… he can’t help but feel regret, that those words were the last ones he shared with the one true person he’d always looked up to.

❦

He hadn’t noticed he’d been silent all this time, until Saeran gently poked him on his shoulder, bringing him back to the present.

_“I’m… Sorry.”_

_“How… how did you get this?”_

He watched as his twin bit his lip slightly, the memories and mistakes of that day shining as clear in his mint coloured eyes as they did in Saeyoung’s golden ones.

_“He gave it to me, a while ago. I didn’t much care for delivering it at the time. I thought I’d discarded it somewhere, back then I could have cared less for his words. But back at home I realised I still had it. I… thought the least I could do now, was give it to you.”_

Saeran spoke quietly. Their past wasn’t something they ever liked to talk about. So much so, Saeyoung had agreed that they should truly put it behind them and avoid speaking of it all together. Saeran was fragile. If kept thinking about it, it might damage his state even more.

_“Don’t worry about it. You did good, brother. Thank you for delivering it.”_

Saeyoung directed his other half a sweet smile, and this time, got a small one returned to him. Though he could still feel that aching feeling of guilt in his chest, though he knew it would probably always linger there. He could also feel as if weight had been lifted. V had really loved him wholeheartedly. To still give Saeyoung what he’d really wanted, even after he’d gone- a perfect parting message. And he knew, as mysterious as that man always was, that V would have wanted Saeyoung to keep a firm hold on this happiness he had now. For it really is what they all deserve, after everything that they’d been put through.

_“Saeyoung look… I think the sun is coming out.”_

_“Huh?”_

The red head looked up to the sky, where the dull grey clouds dispersed to make way for intoxicating beam of the sun. Coming out of hiding, and shining, gleaming, golden rays down onto the earths autumn state. Making the colours radiate brighter, and the leaves glisten in its light. As, he couldn’t quite deny, when he looked up at that sun, with its soothing warmth caressing his cheeks, it was almost just like his. And it became apparent in Saeyoungs heart, that his mentor would always continue to watch him, even from his place that now resided in the sun.

_"Thank you, Jihyun."_


End file.
